Dragged out of the Coatroom
by Kalia
Summary: *Slash* Sequel to Discovering Answers. Things Don't go as easily as was planned as Clark moves in with Lex and begins attending classes in Metropolis.
1. Story Notes

Dragged out of the Coatroom  
By Kalia  
  
Category: Angst/Romance/Established Relationship  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to DC and the WB. I'm only _  
taking them out to play and putting them back much happier then you _  
last left them. I have no money and unless you want pay off my _  
college debt don't bother suing.  
  
Thanks to everyone who helps me polish this fict for posting, including Nico, Indigo and Rebecca.   
  
This is my first WIP posting, so please be patient with me as I continue to develop this story and work on it.  
  
Kalia 


	2. Chapter 1

Children wore expressions of disappointment as they trudged behind their parents carrying shopping bags. September was approaching and the bags were filled with school supplies and clothing. Clark Kent had managed to navigate through the back-to-school shoppers in Staples and pick up a sturdy oversized blue and red backpack, a couple notebooks and some other last minute supplies he needed for his first semester at college.   
  
His clothes had already been moved into Lex's penthouse, a fact he was glad of as he waded through the crowds in the streets of Metropolis, because the stores were packed with last minute shoppers trying to take advantage of the sales. The image of he and Lex going clothes shopping flittered across his mind and Clark burst out laughing. They had two totally different styles in clothing. He didn't have anything against dressing up, Clark just saved it for special occasions. His own idea of comfortable clothing was a comfortable shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. Lexhad more expensive tastes, not that he wouldn't wear a tee shirt, slacks and a pair of dress shoes, but the tee shirt would cost more than Clark's entire outfit. So Clark's current wardrobe was very eclectic, ranging from clothing he'd wear on the farm, business suits he wore on his old job and custom fitted clothing that had been bought on shopping trips with Lex.   
  
Finally he reached home, and the doorman looked at him quizzically before letting him inside. "Thank you," said Clark as he headed towards the elevator.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye Clark could see the doorman sneering at him. "Deliveries are to be left down here."  
  
Clark put down one of his shopping bags and said, "I'm not delivering anything. I live here."   
  
"You, live here," said the young doorman sarcastically. "In what apartment, sir?"  
  
"Penthouse," replied Clark grabbing the elevator key out of his jacket and holding it out.  
  
The doorman walked over and took the key from Clark, inspecting it carefully. "Looks real enough," he said, pushing the key back into Clark's hand. "You must be the live in help. A piece of advice," he sneered looking up and down Clark. "There's a certain standard of dress that people in this building follow. As soon as you get your first paycheck, you might want to start following it." Looking over Clark once more, the doorman returned to his post.  
  
Clark picked up the bag, knowing it was the clothes he was wearing that made the doorman suspicious. They were the same type of clothes he wore when he'd hung out with Lois and Jimmy after work, same type of clothes he'd wear on the farm. Shrugging the behavior off, he pressed the button for the elevator and stepped in as it immediately opened. Using the key he overrode the lockout on the penthouse floor and went up to the apartment. He put his new supplies away and threw out the bags. Then he grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table staring at his program. On Monday he'd begin his freshman year, three years older than any of his classmates.   
  
First semester classes were standardized. He was taking the same program as everyone else. It wouldn't be till the winter semester that he could even begin taking classes towards his major, not that he had chosen one yet. There were four programs of study that he was considering. He was considering astronomy and linguistics to help him find answers about why he was sent to Earth in the first place, not that he could imagine living anywhere else. Then there was journalism. At first he hadn't been interested in it only working at small town papers for the money. But he found he had a talent for reporting and enjoyed it, which is why it was on the list. Lex grumbled over that choice, saying he had no fondness for reporters but would make an exception if he choose to return to that line of work. Lastly there was business, it was mostly on his list because of Lex, but he promised to consider it so he would.   
  
He put the half-empty carton of milk back in the refrigerator, put his program in the front pocket of his backpack then lay down on the couch and turned on the radio to a local station and looked around the room. Except for himself nothing in the room stated that he lived here. Aside from the clothing and the stuff he picked up today, everything was Lex's. It made him slightly uncomfortable.   
  
So did the issue with his college tuition. Being an Ivy League institution, Metropolis University wasn't cheap. Lex had pushed through the grading of his SAT scores and stated that he in no way influenced the grade, he'd earned the 1430 on his own. Unfortunately with his extremely late admissions, he'd missed the deadline to qualify for any scholarships and all forms of financial aid with the exception of loans. Lex had wanted to pay the tuition himself but Clark wouldn't let him. After grumbling about "Kents and their pride," a compromise was born. Lex would front the money for his tuition and Clark would pay it back after he graduated.   
  
He wouldn't be paying back Lex directly but putting the money into one of the scholarship funds. If in future semesters Clark qualified for any scholarships deducted from the total amount owed upon his graduation. Clark had insisted on the transaction being completely legal so a contract was signed and stored safely away in two locations. One copy was in Lex's personal safe; the other was on the farm.   
  
Clark drifted off into a light sleep as he listened to the music. He awoke feeling a slight pressure on his chest and feather light kisses placed across his face. "Mmmmm, welcome home," he mumbled eyes blinking open to see Lex's beautiful face.  
  
"I like this type of homecoming. Finding a tall, dark and handsome college student sprawled upon my couch," said Lex, removing his jacket.  
  
"How was your trip?" asked Clark, sitting up so Lex could get on the couch.  
  
"Good now that it's over," chuckled Lex, darting forward to steal a kiss. "It went well. How was your day? Did you have any problems moving in?" Lex had been upset when an emergency meeting at a plant in Ohio forced him to be away when Clark had moved in.   
  
"Moving went fine. The last of my stuff is being shipped in. It's supposed to arrive Tuesday. I basically just brought clothes with me. Today I went out and bought school supplies, now all I need is to pick up text books once they're assigned."  
  
"That's good. Especially that there were no problems?"   
  
Blushing, Clark looked away from Lex mumbling, "Well..."  
  
"What happened?" asked Lex harshly.  
  
"It wasn't anything big," he said shaking his head. "No, it isn't important, forget it."  
  
"What happened Clark? No secrets remember, we promised. The only exception is with presents and surprises. I'm guessing this doesn't qualify as either." Lex's hand cupped his face softly and turned Clark to look at him.  
  
"Promise me you won't do anything about this Lex, it's not a big deal."  
  
"If it wasn't a big deal you would have told me already."  
  
"It just ... the doorman gave me some problems when I came in today. It wasn't really what he said," explained Clark. "It was just how he said it and how he looked at me."  
  
Lex clenched his jaw and reached over for the telephone.  
  
"Lex what are you doing?"  
  
"Calling the building manager."  
  
"You promised."  
  
"Damn it Clark," said Lex, standing up and running his hand over his head in frustration. "He had no right to do that to you. Not that questioning you was wrong but if the way he did it made you uncomfortable. You're living here too, you shouldn't have to deal with that."  
  
"It was probably cause he hadn't seen me before Lex. If you do this you may get him fired. Just... just give him another chance."  
  
"Fine, but if he says anything or does looks at you anyway that makes you uncomfortable, you have to tell me. Promise."  
  
"I can take care of my own problems Lex. I'm not fifteen anymore," he said, looking into Lex's gray-blue eyes.  
  
"I know you are not fifteen, but most people in the world are not like you or your parents. They'll walk right over you if you give them the chance, and even though you can't be physically hurt, you do get emotionally hurt. If I can protect you from that I will." His hand brushed against Clark's cheek.  
  
"If I can't handle him, I promise I'll ask you for help."  
  
"So, what shall we do now?" asked Lex, looking in the direction in the bedroom.  
  
"Food?" suggested Clark. "So we have more calories to burn off."  
  
"All right. Go get dressed."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"The restaurant I have in mind has a dress code. Ties and jackets mandatory." Rolling his eyes, Clark headed into the bedroom to change. "Won't be that bad Clark. We only have to keep eating out until I hire someone to take care of this place and do thinks like cooking for us."  
  
"I do know how to cook, Lex."  
  
"Don't worry. It will be somebody we both like." 


	3. Chapter 2

Dinner at the restaurant had gone well, Lex thought, though he wished it had been less interrupted. He wasn't hiding the fact that he and Clark were in a relationship, he just wasn't advertising it either. A couple of acquaintances had seen them in the restaurant and had come over to talk. Even though he was coldly polite to them, it took a while before they finally left him and Clark alone. Clark had been unusually quiet during the exchange, fidgeted in his chair and eventually spent a while in the bathroom. Had he been in a restaurant with a woman, Lex believed they would have waved from the spots or perhaps come over for a quick hello but nothing more.  
  
What bothered him more was the issue with the doorman. When they went out to and returned from dinner, Lex pointedly had placed his hand on the small of Clark's back, to show where Clark status to the staff on duty. Whatever the man had said upset Clark enough that he wasn't telling Lex everything. Not that he thought Clark was lying, but that didn't mean he wasn't evading or playing down the situation. What made it worse was Clark had made him promise not to have the man fired or confront him firsthand. With a smile, Lex reached for the phone in his study dialing a number.  
  
"Hello," answered the building manager on the third ring. "How can I help you?"  
  
"This is Lex Luthor."  
  
"Mr. Luthor. It's nice to hear from you. Do need help with anything?"  
  
"Everything is fine with the apartment," said Lex, putting emphasis on the word apartment. "I called to speak with you about another matter."  
  
"If it's anything myself or my staff can do for you sir, we'll be glad to."  
  
"I know. That's why I chose this building when looking for a place. I just wanted to touch base and remind you that a friend of mine has moved into the building. I trust he will be given the same respect awarded to me."  
  
"Of course Mr. Luthor. Has he had any problems?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll inform my staff about your guest."  
  
"He isn't a guest, remember that." Hanging up the phone, Lex felt better. The building staff would be getting a lecture soon. That should solve the problem and the best part was he'd kept his word to Clark.   
  
The clock blinked 10:30 and Lex decided he should go to bed; when he would get to sleep was another matter. But first he added three items to his to do list: modify his will, deal with his father, and begin searching for a suitable mother for an heir. Closing the planner he got up and searched the apartment for Clark. 


	4. Chapter 3

It was the first day of classes and Clark was nervous. Just this morning he had to sit through a two-hour orientation. His first class was Calculus and would begin at three. Since he had time, Clark arranged to have lunch with Lois. They'd traded e-mails a couple of times a day for the four months he'd been living with his parents. He also e-mailed his friend Jimmy, but since the high schooler didn't have much access to his own computer was much more sporadic. He looked to the left for her as he leaned against a light pole on the street. Checking his watch he found that it was 10 minutes after noon. She was late, which was unusual. then someone tapped on his back softly.  
  
"Hello, stranger," she said.  
  
"Lois, hi," he said turning around to look at her. "Jimmy!" he added with surprise, seeing the young man.  
  
"Hey Clark."  
  
"What are you doing here? Lois said you were busy doing some back to school shopping when we arranged this."  
  
"Originally I was supposed to be out helping with the shopping, but I got out of it. So we thought it would be a good surprise."  
  
"It's a great surprise," said Clark. "So where do you want to eat?"  
"There's a burger joint around the corner that looks good," suggested Jimmy. "I think they have other stuff as well."  
  
"That sounds fine to me," agreed Lois.  
  
"All right then, lead the way Jimmy," said Clark with a huge grin.   
  
They had made it into the restaurant, ordered the food, and were seated waiting for it before it happened. "So Clark, are you ever going to give us the whole story?"  
  
"What do you mean Lois?" he stalled, trying not to slouch in his chair.  
  
"Well, I thought we knew you, then suddenly I find out you know one of the richest businessmen in the world. You disappear with him to go home, then next thing I know you've quit your job at the Daily Planet. Now you're attending Met U. It's a bit sudden."  
  
"You don't waste any time do you?" asked Clark. He felt like the eyes of the restaurant were upon him.  
  
"I'm still a reporter Clark, I'm not the one who changed overnight."  
  
"Umm, guys," interrupted Jimmy.  
  
"I thought I was having lunch with friends, not with a reporter," replied Clark. "If we can't be civil maybe we should just forget about this." He started reaching for his wallet.  
  
"I am here as your friend," Lois replied. "It's just that I thought I knew you and now you're a completely different person. One who won't tell his friends what's been going on."  
  
"Only as long as this stays between us as friends," he said resting his head in his hands then running through his hair. Finally he looked up and at Lois and Jimmy once more. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"For one, how a small time boy became friends with Lex Luthor."  
  
"Car accident on a bridge. Lex nearly hit me with his car when he hit some barbed wire that must have fell off a truck. He went through the guardrail. I jumped in the water and pulled him out."  
  
Lois and Jimmy looked surprised. "You? Mr. Why don't you call the police to handle this?"  
  
"Nearest phone was to far away to call for help and I do know how to swim."  
  
"O.K. so you ran away-"  
  
"For personal reasons Lois," said Clark cutting her off.  
  
"So your friend Luthor, that sounds strange to say," said Lois. "Spent five years tracking you down."  
  
"Apparently. He always treated me like..." he hesitated trying to figure out how to say what he and Lex were to each other without lying. "Like family. And he took care of mine while I was gone."  
  
"So Lex found you, told you some stuff about your dad among other things and you went home?"  
  
"Right, and when I was out there I decided to spend some time with them. Make up for the past five years, go to college which is something always wanted, but I couldn't afford living on my own."  
  
"Clark you got paid more then I do. I'm a intern, I barely get more then minimum wage."  
  
"I only get minimum wage," said Jimmy finally speaking up.  
  
"Yes, but Lois, you are in college. I did have a GED and a couple of years experience, but since I didn't lie about my age, I had to put less on my resume then I actually did. Add to that I was sending money home and I barely had enough to live on even though I was working full time and sharing the apartment with roommates."  
  
"Going to college I can understand, but Met. U!" exclaimed Lois. "That's one of the most expensive schools in the country, and you couldn't have applied in time for regular admissions."  
  
"I took the SAT's while I was at home and got in as a late admission. As for the tuition, Lex is helping out and I'm going to pay him back after I graduate. Any more questions?" said Clark getting frustrated.  
  
"None from me," said Jimmy.  
  
"Just one more, where are you staying? You haven't moved back in with your old roommates. I checked."  
  
"Lex's," he whispered. "Now can we eat?"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Clark," she hissed. "Do you know what some people are going to say about this situation?" Clark just stared at her. "Fine, fine. I'll let this rest," she said, but somehow Clark didn't believe her. Lunch passed with strained conversation and Clark was very relieved when Lois had to leave and get back to work. 


	5. Chapter 4

Lex Luthor was not in the office working nor was he at a business meeting. He was on a personal errand, one of amends. The limousine was stopped at the gate as identification was checked and his appointment verified. The car moved up the drive and followed the directions given by the security guard, driving past the beautifully maintained landscape. The car drove up to the main building a luxurious estate house. Lex entered the building and was quickly greeted by a well-dressed receptionist.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, how is your day going?"  
  
"Just fine. I'd like to see him now."   
  
"Yes, sir," she said motioning over to a man in a light blue uniform with a tag upon his shirt. "Brian here will take you to his suite? I'll inform his doctor your are here."  
  
"Don't bother. I'm just here for a visit," he said dismissively.  
  
Brian walked over and led him through the manor, a place most would consider a palace. He had used it as a prison, keeping his worst enemy inside. Lionel Luthor, his father, who had taken an early retirement from Luthor Corp. now resided at the Fallsview Health Resort. It was in reality a mental health facility for the rich.  
  
Dismissing Brian after the servant unlocked the door, Lex walking into his father's rooms without knocking. "Hello Dad."  
  
"Lex! This is a surprise," said Lionel putting down his book. "You've never visited me before."  
  
"Its part of the kinder, more caring image Luthor Corp. is portraying," replied Lex, closing the door, then sitting down across from his father.  
  
"When did this image makeover begin?"  
  
"About four months ago," replied Lex with a sated smile.  
  
"So what are you here for exactly, Lex?" asked Lionel suspiciously.  
  
"How would you like to leave here and return to working for the company? Not in the same position of course," said.Lex.  
  
"Finding out you bit off a little more then you can chew? You were always too emotional Lex, too rash."  
  
"I'm handling it just fine. We can build a new Luthor Corp. empire together. One bigger and better then you ever imagined."  
  
"You put so much effort into taking over Lex, and putting me in here? Now you are offering to let me out. What problem do I have to take care of this time?"  
  
"No problem, Dad. Let's just say I found out the truth about a situation I thought you had caused and this is my way of ...."  
  
"Apologizing?" asked his father, with a smile.  
  
"Rectifying an error. You underestimated me even after I warned you, so you made an error in judgement as well."  
  
"So I'm supposed to accept and pretend that you getting me committed to a mental asylum never happened."  
  
"More or less, it's this option or you can stay here. Your choice. I can't imagine why you'd ever want to leave," Lex said sarcastically. "There's so much to do here, matching wits against.... Ooh that's right, you are confined to these rooms unless supervision and recreation is strictly regulated." His father sputtered with that remark, apparently three years in this high-class nuthouse had taken their toll. "Look Dad, if you decide to take me up on my offer call me," said Lex getting out of his chair and heading for the door.  
  
"What's to stop me from taking over once you let me out?"  
  
"Just the fact I'll have papers proving you've been committed to a medical facility if you try. This isn't a gift, if you decide to leave this... place there will be a price, to be named later. Good-bye Dad."  
  
Lex walked out of the room leaving his father to think. He was quite sure that the man would give in --once he'd delayed long enough to try and make him think that he was actually going to turn him down of course. When his father accepted have killed two birds with one stone. Climbing into the limousine, Lex returned to thinking about business matters for the rest of the day.  
  
After spending the afternoon in the office, he arrived home to find the apartment smelling of Chinese food. Clark had ordered takeout, how quaint. 


End file.
